Back in town
by priscila.castromartins
Summary: A narrative about what happened in neverland and how it changed the character's life back in storybrooke
1. Chapter 1

We were finally back. I was just so tired of being in that damn island, without my son I felt completely vulnerable, but I found strenght inside to keep going, 'cause I knew I would be successful, I had to. What most surprised me in this journey was the team-work-thing. Who could imagine I would have to join forces with my enemies for a higher purpose. Since when Emma Swan came into my life breaking my peace every single day - and my curse, by the way - all I wanted to do was simply deal with this situation by killing her. Because I was used to do it, boot the evil by the roots, put my threats down.  
Actually, deep inside, I knew I couldn't do that, Emma has been important to Henry, he went after her, to find her, it was his wish, but I was so blind, so afraid of losing him, that I didin't see his side of the story. Clearly, I was only able to see and care about my own version of a perfect and happy life.  
Suddenly I was there, with Emma, her parents, a lady-killer pirate, a distressed Baelfire and his father, known longtime, Rumpelstiltskin. So many things passing through my mind, a fear turning into anger, and no guidance, nothing to hold on to but my love for my son.  
No one could understand what I was feeling, apart of Emma, she saw my frustration coming out of my lungs, she doesn't know all the bad things I've lived, only the dark parts, nevertheless I've seen her sort of trying to comfort me with soft and hopeful words. That's why I gave her a chance to approach, to work with me, learning some magic, thinking of any plan to rescue our son. Yes, we've just accepted the idea that is not worth while fighting for who's the best mother, we are the same on Henry's eyes.  
And right now we are here, in our home, our town. Everyone is at Granny's, including me, getting together after all. And I'm looking to this blond woman, the savior, they say. I'm looking to her and remembering the hard times we've passed, all the times I wanted to see her dead, and regreating this. How could I be able to murder such a good person? Back in neverland, she was the strongest one. Seeing this side of her made me regret for having horrible thoughts involving her head in a plate. And, being honest, I don't know how to call this thing I'm feeling right now. Amazement? Gratitude? Compassion?  
She flew her hair. She's having a beer with David. And here came Neal, they just started talking and I'm feeling disgusted. Did I mentioned Hook? He's acting like he was trying to bewitch Emma with those up-black eyes, such a jerk hoping that she notices him. A perfect triangle, wasn't for a little detail: They simply don't fit. None is good enough for her, why can't they see it? But who am I to say something about love... Love is a trap. Emma looks like a huge trap. I bet those idiots will break their fces in the end. I hope they don't even try to touch her. Okay, it sounded weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days in that blody island and Regina couldn't stand Snow's voice anymore, telling that everything was going to be just fine. "What's her perspective of 'fine', I didn't get it." Camping side by side, her patience was fading faster than expected.  
Meanwhile, Emma was burning her brain to get a way to find Pan, and, consequently, rescue Henry.  
- I need your help.  
- Captain handsome is too busy?  
- He can't teach me how to use magic, can he? - Regina was sitting on a irregular stone starring the floor, when she heard the last word Emma used, her eyes glowed like diamonds, but with a hint of concern. She turned her eyes to the traveling partner.  
- You're for real?  
- I haven't been so serious.  
###

- Concentrate, I said!  
- If you stop shout in my ear, maybe it'll work, your majesty!  
After two hours of theory about how to use magic and how to control emotions like anger or sadness, Emma just start nodding and rolling her eyes, like a bored high school girl. Now, they were putting lesson in action, Emma's hands couldn't afford all that effort and sometimes it shaked a bit, letting her impatient.  
- You're not putting any rage on this, I said it was the best way but you keep ignoring me.  
- I don't wanna do this with bad feelings  
Regina laughed sarcastic and threw her arms out to the sides, in an act of dissatisfaction.  
- Emma is right, she can't go though the dark side.  
- Yeah, sweet princess, keep it to the light pink side, shall we buy a poodle or something?  
- Don't talk like this with her, she's just worried 'bout me.  
- You know with who I'm worried? I bet you know, so make this work in one way or another, I'm the only one here who can throw a fireball, some help would be really useful.  
- You suck at teaching!  
- You suck since you was born, lady.  
- You filthy b... - Even before finish the sentence Emma had her hands toward Regina's neck, but for some reason, she stopped with glazed eyes and turned back. A flame showed up lighing up the bonfire.  
- See?  
- How did it...?  
- I think you know.

###  
- Thank you.  
Regina was sitting next to the window, it was pouring outside, so she lost herself in thoughts when your line of reasoning was interrupted buy that soft voice.  
- Sorry?  
Emma was standing in front of the table, but after 5 seconds, she made herself confortable in that sit, beside Regina.  
- Thank you for taught me how to control magic, it was extremally useful, as you could see. I owe you.  
- You have this gift in your blood, wasn't that hard. By the way, you were a really commited student.- They both laughed softly.  
- Henry said he wants to sleep in my house tonight, his stuff are still there. Do you mind?  
- No... Of course not, I'll have a good time with him tomorrow, planned an intinerary, actually.  
The silence between them came up. They were looking at the polish wooden table, waiting for something happen or someone to say a word, but it didn't work. Emma looked at Regina while taking a deep breath. Her hand, flattened, was sweating as hell, which she wiped on jeans and then, as an automatic move, held Regina's hand. She felt the brunette's hand so cold that a sight scaped from her lungs.  
- I gotta go. - Emma stood up really fast, almost drop her shoulder bag and fell on the floor, but after all, could menage it quickly and cross the burger joint till the door, letting Regina almost breathless, trying to figure out what had happened there.  
- Mamma! Wait!... Mom, you're not coming? - He looked to Regina, who gave a little smile.  
- See you tomorrow, prince. - They hugged each other before Henry's got on Emma's beettle.


	3. Chapter 3

- HENRY, LOOK AT ME!  
The boy was helding his own heart, like a statue on Pan's side, when Regina screamed. Behind her, the charming family and Neal.  
- Mom? Both of you?  
- Sweetheart, don't do anything what he's saying, can't you see that it's a mind game?  
- I have to save magic, I'm the chosen one!

That scene didn't want to go away from Regina's mind. She almost lost the only reason she had to stay alive... Again. Walking on that cold and wet street seemed so sad, but inside she knew her boy was safe and that nightmare, over. A fuzzy noise got her back to reality, it was a car. Its headlight was disturbind the Mayor's vision, all she could see was a yellow blur parking across the street.  
- Emma?  
- Mind joying me for a drink?  
- What.. A.. Drink?  
- Yeah, like, scotch, beer, vodca... Apple cider.  
- It's too late, don't you think? Where's Henry?  
- He's fine, passing a little time with his grandparents.  
- So weird called them "grandparents".  
- Are we gonna yell at each other the whole night or...  
- My house is right there, don't need a ride, if you want, you can leave your car in my garage.  
- Guess you don't have good feelings for my fancy car.  
- Nothing personal.  
The beetle was left as Regina said, and they went to the Storybrooke's white house. It was an odd situation, both of them in the same place, willingly. No threats, no competition, only two tired grown up ladies thristy for alcohol and a good talk to forget their problems and bad memories.  
Emma entered, believing or not, with the right foot, spinning the key ring with the index finger and observing all the details of that lobby. She remembered to be there once in a while, but never in peace. "I mean... The first time I thought we were getting along when in fact she was almost casting me some sort of death curse."  
- I'm not cursing you, so be cool.  
- Ahn? - Emma suddenly turn stunned and came face to face with Regina holding a bottle of what seemed to be a damn expensive wine and two glasses. - I hope it's beer.  
- Let's improve your taste for beverages, shall we?  
- I have a pretty good taste... For... Many things.  
- And certainly not for drinks. - She directed herself to the living room, set down and deposited the liquid until half of each glass, while pretending not to see Emma rolling eyes.  
- God turned wine in water... Or was the opposite?  
- Are you comparing me to God? - Raising the glass, and also the right eyebrown, to the blond, she let a smirked appear. - Here, taste.

###  
- I have to save magic, I'm the chosen one!  
- That's right, Henry. Don't listen to them, I'm on your side, I would never lie to you, but look at your family, they don't even believe in you. But I do.  
- We believe in you, Henry, you know that right? - Emma was up to cry by that moment.  
- They don't care about your needs and don't understand your good intentions  
- You shut up little shithead! He's just a confused kid and you're taking advantage on it. - Regina was holding her horses so badly for Henry's sake, 'cause if was for her, Pan would've had a slow and painful death.  
- Is that so?  
- We love you, buddy. - Neal didn't even know what to do.  
- I love you too, I miss you. But that's my mission. - He forced his hand against Pan's chest, putting a bright red heart inside. Instantly he fell on the floor like a feather. Everyone there got panic, running to hold Henry and catch Peter, but was too late.

- In that moment, I found myself in a completely black hole, I just wanted to cry or kill that little demon to get my son back... Right, you know, you were there.  
- But you saved his life in the end.  
- We saved. - Regina provided a toast after that conversation. - To henry!  
- Holy yeah, to Henry! - And drank the rest of the wine.  
Emma took a deep breath propping both hands on the couch to get up, heading to Regina's shelf, which was full of thick books, cds and horse figurines.  
- Right now I'm up to find out what the Evil Queen is listening to lately  
- Lately? Chirping, leaves thrashing, your mother's annoying voice, Hook's bad jokes...  
- Queen? - Emma took a cd from the row and raised it to Regina. - Seriously?  
- Pretty convenient I'd say.  
Regina barely finished his speech and Emma had put the cd to play. In a comical and theatrical way, Emma turned miming to music using her glass as if it were a microphone.  
- Oh my God, just don't.  
Regina had her hand covering her face, demonstrating being ashamed for that. They start laughing together. Emma practically threw herself on the sofa, resting her hands right below the stomach, with that green eyes looking up to the ceiling.  
- I want to break free from your lies,  
- You're so self satisfied, I don't need you.  
"- I want to break free"  
- You should be a singer instead of a Mayor. - Said Emma turning her head so she could see Regina.  
- I wish I could say the same... To you. - Emma straightened her body, open-mouthed, holding not to laugh again. - Sorry, you sing like a swan... Oh wait.  
It was enough for both falling laughing again. They get two bottles of that wine listening to Queen the whole night and talking about random stuff.  
- You're telling me that is almost 4 a.m?  
- That's right, you shouldn't stay this late out of home, or you gotta be grounded. I heard Snow White is a damn boring mom.  
- Not funny, majesty.  
- I'm not funny? You're laughing for around 5 hou...  
- I wanna taste your lips.  
It came out of her mouth as a whisper, but it did, in undertone, with a hint of fear and doubt, but it did. And Regina heard it pretty clear, with all the singular letters, with that embarassing intonation, with that hunger eyes starring at her, they were as drunk as Emma.  
- Excuse me, but your don't know what you're talkin...  
Too late, Emma pressed her soft peach lips into Regina's. They could hear each other hearts beating like drums, a warm breath mixing, and it was like their mouths were glued. Regina, instinctive led her hand to Emma's face. She felt that blushed cheek and a chill ran through her whole body. They looked for a moment before that kiss.  
- Wh.. What is...happening?


	4. Chapter 4

That kiss was surely unexpected. A whirlwind of thoughts were going through Regina's head in that moment. She didn't know if was for the wine or what, but her whole body seemed to getting into ignition. Emma slid a finger in Regina's chest, making a cross between her neckline. The Mayor's lungs inflated slowly and her mouth was ajar, letting a single breathe scape through lips. Emma unbottoned half of Regina's shirt, letting a black bra at sight. The blond lead her lips 'till that warm skin, pressing her tongue to taste it, making a route to Regina's neck, which she kissed like a shot.  
For one whole minute Regina forgot how to breath, with her eyes closed, and no move. She could listen to her irregularly heartbeating, when a knock on her front door made both stop that weird and pleasurable moment.  
They looked gawky at each other. Regina buttoned her shirt, flipped her hair to compose herself and open that door. Who could it be?  
- I'm sorry for wake you u.. Oh, I guess you weren't sleep, actually - Snow... Or, Mary Margareth, was standing in Mayor's porch with Henry next to her, checking Regina's out for a second.  
- No I was... Well, what's wrong?  
- Henry had a nightmare, so he called for you. I thought would be better bring him here.  
- Oh, sweetie, come here. - Henry ran to his mother's arms holding with a backpack with the left hand. - You can go to your room, I'll prepare you a cup of cocoa.  
Henry entered in the house and got to the room after a few minutes. Snow said good night and Emma saw the chance to go without her mother see that she was there.  
- I should probably go. - she said with a hoarse voice, facing the floor while talking.  
- I agree... So, good night.  
- Good n..  
- Sorry, Regina. i forgot Henry's scarf... Emma?!  
Snow entered in the house, this time, without a warning, holding a gray and red scarf. Whe she saw Emma standing there, her eyes popped out. The same happened with the two others.  
- Oh.. Ahn. Hi! I was.. We were.. Chatting.  
- It's four o'clock.  
- We chatted... too much.  
- Ladies, I would gladly sit here with you both to talk about all those past events while having a tea or something but I should say good night to my son and get some sleep, so...  
- You right, we're going. - Emma held Snow's arm, who looked really astonished yet, and left the place.  
But what couldn't left Regina's mind, was that disturbing kiss. Emma licking her chest and neck and... She only could sleep after touch herself. It was chasing her mind and body.


End file.
